The Cure
by vballqueen17
Summary: Just a short Riley/Wolfgang friendship fic about comforting each other after a long night of nightmares.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

* * *

The Cure

He was cold, beyond cold. He thought he would have been used to it, but he had never experienced snow and wind like this. He stumbled forward, tripping over the icy rocks on the mountainous path. His hands were cracked and bleeding and he was holding something tiny and precious in his arms. He needed to get somewhere safe. He needed to save her. His body ached, but he kept going. The wind only blew harder and he shivered violently as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Daylight meant something. He had to be getting close. Help was just over the hill.

Wolfgang picked up his pace, pulling the small bundle closer to his chest. _Hold on_. He thought. _We're almost there_. The snow crunched beneath his boots as he came to a stop at the top of the snow-covered hill. He slowly turned in circles. It all looked the same and there was no sign of a house or another person. Not a single man mad light to show that help was just in reach. His chest was heaving with the effort it took to reach the top, hope slipping away as the sun climbed higher in the sky.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled down to the small bundled in his arms. "I'm so sorry."

There was no point in continuing anymore. Lying down in the snow and allowing sweet death to overtake him sounded like the easiest thing in the world. His knees buckled as he sunk to the ground. No one could help him. He couldn't even save _her._ His heart ached as he closed his eyes, laying his head on the cold ground and accepting his fate…

Wolfgang awoke with a start, sitting up in bed, sweat dripping down his forehead. His sudden movement had stirred Kala from her sleep. She quickly sat up, putting her arms around him in comfort.

"Wolfgang," she said in a sleepy, concerned voice, "are you okay? Was it another nightmare about BPO?" She asked.

"No." He said as the nightmare was fading from his mind.

Even though it had been months since his capture and torture by BPO, the nightmares were still fresh and frequent when he slept. Getting a peaceful sleep was few and far between these days. Kala had been used to the nightmares. Sometimes they were so powerful she and his other cluster members would feel it as well. He felt bad for his nightmares were doing to them, but he couldn't stop it no matter how hard he tried.

"What was it?" She asked as she hugged him tightly, kissing his bare shoulder to comfort him.

He shook his head, trying to remember now. "Cold, I was cold." He mumbled. "There was a mountain and," he swallowed a lump in his throat, "and a baby."

"That sounds different than your usual nightmare." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," He said with a sigh as he pulled her closer, giving her a soft kiss. He was already feeling better, being in her presence. "I think I'm going to grab a beer and chill on the couch for a while."

"Want me to join you?" Kala asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

He kissed her forehead, smiling. "Nah, you have an important meeting tomorrow. I'll only be up for a little bit."

"You sure?" She asked as he started to get out of bed.

He grabbed a shirt and through it on over his head before he leaned back over the bed and kissed her again. "I'm sure."

"I love you." She mumbled as she laid back down, falling asleep almost immediately.

Wolfgang chuckled as he said "I love you too."

He turned and left the bedroom, silently making his way to where the kitchen and living room where. Something about the nightmare seemed so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. At least it was a change of pace from getting tortured by Whispers over and over again. He paused in the doorway, when he heard someone sniffling in the dark living room. He flicked on the light and could see Riley curled up on the end of the couch, looking down at her hands.

"Riley?" He asked as he took a few steps into the living room. The nightmare suddenly made sense as she looked up at him.

She hurriedly wiped her eyes and tried to smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to wake you."

"It's fine." He said with a shrug of his shoulders as he started for the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out two beers. He quickly took their caps off and walked over to the couch, grabbing a bag of cheesy popcorn and sitting down next to Riley. He handed her the beer and she thanked him.

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked as he turned the TV on and turning down the volume so to wake Kala.

"Yes, please." She said as she took a sip of her beer.

Wolfgang grabbed a random DVD from their stack and popped it into the player, sitting back down on the couch as the opening credits began to roll. They sat in a comfortable silence, just drinking their beers and eating cheesy popcorn together. Riley enjoyed the fact that she didn't need to talk a lot when she was around Wolfgang. Sometimes you just needed someone there, to remind you that you aren't alone.

"Is Will still sick?" Wolfgang asked after a while.

Riley nodded her head. "Drank almost an entire bottle of Nyquil when I finally asked him to take some medicine." She giggled slightly at remembering him stumbling to the bedroom.

"Must have knocked him out." Wolfgang said with a chuckled as he took a sip of beer.

"It did." She said. Her smile fell from her face as she played with the paper label on the beer bottle. "Maybe that's why my nightmare went to you."

Wolfgang finished his beer and promptly got up and grabbed two more from the fridge, setting one down in front of Riley for when she finished her first one.

"It's no big deal, really." He said as he tried to comfort her guilty thoughts. "You've probably dealt with some of my terrible ones."

"That's why I feel bad." She said with a sigh. "I know you haven't been sleeping well and the first night you have a peaceful sleep, I ruin it." The tears were starting to form in her eyes, but she tried to blink them away.

Wolfgang set down his beer and scooted closer to her. He was never good at comforting people, but he had been getting better at it. His cluster had definitely helped bring out his softer side, especially Kala. He placed a comforting hand over hers and gave her a gentle smile.

"Don't feel bad." He said. "We are here for each other, no matter what."

She smiled. While they were all connected and shared things in common with each other, she and Wolfgang had a weirdly special bond. They had both been taken as prisoners by Whispers and the only thing that kept them alive was the love and determination of their Cluster. She wrapped her arms around Wolfgang in a tight hug. It surprised him for a moment, but he returned the hug. Feeling better, she grabbed the fresh beer from the table and a handful of popcorn.

"Do you think things will ever be normal again?" She asked as she tossed a piece in the air and failed to catch it in her mouth, causing both her and Wolfgang to chuckle.

"Were things ever normal before?" He asked as he attempted the same feat of catching popcorn in his mouth. "Besides, normal is boring."

A few more popcorn pieces fell onto the floor as the continued trying to catch them. Finally, Riley caught one in her mouth, flashing Wolfgang a triumphant grin. He clanged his beer bottle into hers to cheer her accomplishment.

* * *

Kala slammed her hand on her alarm clock as the morning rays shined through their open window. She yawned as she sat up, surprised to see Wolfgang was not next to her. She shook her head, smiling. Sometimes Wolfgang would fall asleep on the couch after a bad nightmare. She got up and started to get dressed, humming to herself. She thought about places they could meet up for lunch. Maybe she could call Felix and have him join them. Anything to cheer Wolfgang up after a long night.

She walked into the living room and was taken a back for a moment by what she saw on the couch. Her shock melted into a warm smile as Will appeared next to them.

"Glad to know that no matter what happens, we can always be there for each other." He said as he looked at Kala.

"That is what family is for." Kala said in agreement. Will pulled her into a hug before they walked over to the couch. Wolfgang and Riley were sound asleep. Riley was laying on Wolfgang's chest, his arms wrapped around her small frame.

"Should we wake them?" He asked.

"Let them sleep." Kala said as she leaned down and kissed them both on the forehead before heading into the kitchen to make some coffee. She handed Will a cup and they both looked at their significant others, still in a deep sleep.

"Meet up for lunch?" Will said as he grabbed his coat, getting ready to head off to work.

Kala nodded with a wide smile. "But I am picking this time!"

Will groaned internally, but agreed. He just hoped she wouldn't pick anything that was too spicy. He walked over and laid a colorful blanket on top of them. They both gave Wolfgang and Riley one last smile before heading off to work, happy to see them both finding comfort in each other.

* * *

 **I've always been interested in Riley and Wolfgang's friendship and i just need more of it, so hopefully we get a little bit more in the Sense8 special! Also the cast has been posting updates and I'm super happy to see them all together! Let me know what you all think!**

 **Vballqueen17**


End file.
